


no one dies in paris

by lamonika



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Magical Realism, Multi, Out of Character, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Superheroes, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Маринетт вдруг вспоминает, как Лука стоял на коленях, завязывая шнурки на ее коньках, и внутри все сладко тянет. Вот он, мягкий и домашний, рассудительный и теплый, прямо под твоими руками, сделай шаг и возьми — он не будет против. / (сборник драбблов)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Если бы вы могли спасти одного тонущего человека (Лука/Маринетт, пре-гет)

Когда опаздывающая Алья просит Маринетт описать погоду на улице, та набирает трясущимися пальцами «отвратительная». Потом стирает, пишет «будто Непогоду опять акуматизировали, я не приду» и случайно отправляет сообщение дважды. За стеклами иллюминаторов — непроглядная молочная пелена, палуба «Либерти» залита водой от края до края, отменяйте все планы, закрывайте все окна. Воды Сены баюкают судно, и Маринетт, завороженная шумом дождя и мягким звучанием струн, готова заснуть прямо так, закинув ноги в лосинах Джулеки на стену каюты. От футболки Луки, слишком длинной для Маринетт, пахнет чем-то пряным и холодным, словно они только что вернулись с катка, принеся на своих плечах ледяную крошку.

Маринетт натягивает ворот футболки до самого носа и зарывается в одеяло.

Где-то между смущением (вся одежда, промокшая насквозь, снята и развешена в крошечной ванной) и раздражением (гидрометцентр радостно передал часом ранее, что ливни будут продолжаться всю следующую неделю) внутри зарождается сонное умиротворение, словно качка и музыка тянут Маринетт назад, в детство, когда ее пытались уложить спать. Это пугает немного меньше, чем должно: старший брат одноклассницы, выжимающий твои джинсы и посмеивающийся в своей беззлобной манере, и тепло его кровати, действующее не хуже снотворного.

Лука прижимает ладонь к струнам и издает мягкий смешок, открывая глаза.

— Для того, кто хочет научиться играть на гитаре, ты не слишком внимательна.

В полнейшей тишине он пересаживается на кровать, опуская ноги Маринетт со стены и перекидывая через свои колени. Маринетт сонно моргает, глядя из-под одеяла, накинутого на голову. Музыка все еще продолжается в ее голове, словно и эта каюта, и ливень, и Лука — всего лишь видения в дневной полудреме, и сейчас не существует мира за бортом, не существует суперспособностей и необходимости рисковать собой из-за очередного разбитого сердца.

За последние месяцы аптеки и психотерапевты Парижа знатно озолотились.

— Для того, кто хочет научить меня играть на гитаре, ты не слишком жаждешь хоть что-то объяснять.

Лука улыбается — так же мягко, как он делает все в этой жизни. Кажется, что его душевное равновесие невозможно нарушить; живущий неспешно и не обременяющий себя грузом переживаний, он существует в каком-то своем микрокосмосе, оторванный от людей и совершенно этим не тяготящийся. И, видя его, на душе наступает полный покой, волны разглаживаются, приходит штиль.

Маринетт чувствует мурашки, ползущие по позвоночнику, когда вспоминает, что Луку все же можно вывести из себя; и тогда штиль превращается в эпицентр беззвучного взрыва.

_«Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда. Я лишь хочу спросить с него за то, как он с тобой обошелся»._

— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не нужна причина, чтобы сюда приходить? — спрашивает Куффен, стягивая одеяло с ее головы и укрывая колени, и Маринетт, насколько это возможно в ее положении, смущенно жмет плечами. — Я всегда рад тебя видеть. В любое время. Есть свои преимущества в том, что я больше не занят учебой, правда?

Маринетт отчего-то вспоминает, как он стоял на коленях, завязывая шнурки на ее коньках, и внутри все сладко тянет. Вот он, мягкий и домашний, рассудительный и теплый, прямо под твоими руками, сделай шаг и возьми — взгляд слишком ярких голубых глаз вспыхнет, словно это вообще возможно, и он обязательно поддастся. Он всегда поддается, ловя в объятия и пряча от всего мира на долгие мгновения, о которых можно вспоминать потом, доставать их из банки согревающих моментов, хранящейся в голове; вот уже под ногами не крыша мэрии, а палуба «Либерти», и это не шум вертолетов, а приглушенные басы из каюты Джулеки, и нет ничего на свете, заставившего Маринетт отпустить это.

Она тянется рукой к окрашенным в бирюзовый кончикам волос; Лука ловит ее за запястье и целует в центр ладони.

Он может общаться с людьми только так: движениями, тихими поступками, мелочами — и музыкой, конечно же. Ему не нужны словари и переводчики — Лука отлично справляется и без них. Налепи он себе на лоб табличку «расстройство аутистического спектра, прошу говорить четко и по делу», это сказало бы меньше, чем струны на потрепанной гитаре.

Маринетт смущенно вздыхает, прикасается дрожащими пальцами к цветным прядям, гладит лоб, и Лука щурится, прикрывает глаза и опускается рядом, прижимаясь, наконец, всем телом к ней, завернутой в одеяло, и сжимает маленькую ладонь.

Нужно было дать ему камень чудес раньше, думает Маринетт. Он был рожден для этого талисмана.

Неспешно, но последовательно, как и любой змей, Лука один за другим прорывает рубежи обороны, извлекает из намертво впаянных друг в друга личностей Ледибаг и Маринетт ту, которой она была когда-то, еще до учебного года, до появления в их мире волшебства, до того, как что-то в ее голове закоротило и сломалось, погребенное под лавиной из суперспособностей, обязанностей и неврозов.

Или, возможно, такой ее версии никогда и не существовало. Кто знает, какой она была до того, как все это началось? Она не может вспомнить. Она не горит желанием вспоминать.

Лука целует ее в висок и позволяет вжаться носом в ворот толстовки, и дремать так, пока продолжается ливень, пока мира за бортом «Либерти» не существует.

***

Утром, когда небо проясняется, в очередной раз оставив предупреждения гидрометцентра без внимания, Алья подкидывает Маринетт ссылку на опросник.

_«Если бы вы могли спасти одного тонущего человека,_  
это был бы тот, кто любит вас,  
или тот, кого любите вы?» 

Лука спит, уткнувшись носом в ее макушку, и Маринетт аккуратно сует телефон куда-то между стеной и кроватью, наблюдая из-за острого плеча, как капли дождя на иллюминаторе медленно скатываются под раму. Мир за бортом обретает нечеткие очертания, становясь реальнее с каждой минутой, красное юркое пятно недовольно маячит на фоне, и — пора, пора возвращаться в забытое настоящее.

Волны Сены глухо бьются о борт судна, поутихшие после ночного безумия. Лука ворочается, просыпаясь, и щурится; радужка из-за широкого зрачка кажется темной, как тени на воде под Пон-Нефом.

Маринетт бы с удовольствием утонула.


	2. Часы бьют наповал (Банникс, джен)

Банникс не уверена, когда это чувство отчужденности рождается в ее животе; тянущая боль от бесконечного путешествия туда и обратно по прошлому-будущему-настоящему, привет, меня заперли в камне, привет, мои кости и кожа покрыты звездной пылью, потому что один мой друг раздробил луну, привет, Минибаг.

Какого черта именно я?

Банникс знает, что будущее не предопределено, как и прошлое не статично; привет, шагай в кроличью нору снова и снова, ныряй туда, хорошенько разбежавшись, ты ведь хочешь увидеть, что случится в предполагаемом Париже, в том будущем, из которого вынырнула странная незнакомка, привет, Аликс. Лучше бы эти часы так и остались лежать разбитыми на земле.

***

Аликс умеет хранить секреты.

Она не рассказывает никому, когда с ней случился скачок роста, потому что едва ли кто-то поверит, что однажды она навернулась вместе с роликами в ту часть времени, куда и смотреть было не нужно. Она не рассказывает никому, когда время ложится под ее ладони (день соревнований; акума), чтобы протянуться сквозь сосуды до самого сердца. Она не говорит, когда впервые видит превращение Маринетт, что именно этого следовало ожидать. И молчание помогает ей получить обратно камень чудес, родной и знакомый, швыряющий тебя из всего этого семейства супергероев в бесконечное «нигде, никогда, ни с кем». Слишком важная роль для того, чтобы просто спасать Париж от злодеев. Куда как лучше спасать планету от конца света — но случается он не так часто, чтобы быть желанной гостьей среди других, вечно занятых спасителей и мессий.

Последняя надежда команды, если остальные терпят неудачу. Стоп-кран времени.

Время может сломаться от одного неосторожного шага, и Банникс, половину жизни проводящая на роликах, идеально подходит на роль путешественницы по бесконечным вариантам будущего. Глобальные изменения, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, порой приводят к куда меньшим последствиям, чем изменения вроде раздавленной бабочки. Главное, чтобы бабочка не была акумой, конечно же, а там как получится.

Банникс чувствует, что планета дышит, что жужжат в окошках кроличьей норы цивилизации, сплетенные для времени в один огромный клубок, который обязательно сгорит — рано или поздно; Аликс видела это, Аликс там побывала. И в каждом движении, в каждом выдохе Банникс отпускает вопрос, один вопрос, повторяющийся бесконечно: почему я, Минибаг? почему ты не взяла кого-нибудь еще? почему вернула камень чудес мне? зачем мне знать все это, зачем мне все это чувствовать?

Никто не захотел бы тащить этот талисман на себе. Квами, неуправляемый и измученный одиночеством в той же степени, что и его отсутствием — время, как вдовья тень, ходит за ними повсюду, — ловит Аликс и давит на ее совесть, напирает, повторяет из раза в раз, что никто и никогда больше не возьмет на себя такую ответственность. Аликс берет. Аликс берет ее и тащит за собой сквозь время и пространство, привет, Минибаг, твой ненаглядный утопил Париж, привет, Котенок, ты сломал мой камень чудес, и меня отправило в прошлое на пять тысяч лет, привет, Минибаг и Котенок, разве не здорово, что будущие вы даже не заметите моего пятидесятивекового отсутствия?

Почему я, Минибаг?

Банникс смотрит на часы — ныряй в кроличью нору, дорогая, у нас нет времени, потому что его слишком много, — и треплет ее, малютку Маринетт, по волосам, пока еще собранным в хвостики. Банникс может спросить об этом Минибаг, но ее, _ее_ Ледибаг после таких вопросов она и в глаза посмотреть не сможет. Может быть, она спросит об этом у Луки. Может быть, он даже ей ответит, если только не швырнет своим «вторым шансом» через все те двадцать девять тысяч раз, когда они пытались поговорить.

Супергероям некогда разговаривать. Им некогда даже жить — и именно поэтому Аликс, наделенная всем временем мира, выпадает из их команды.

***

Банникс смотрит на Кота — уже не Блана, — и улыбается напоследок, напоминая себе, что они пока что обычные дети с магическими игрушками. Перед ними не стоит вопрос об уничтожении города, и даже разлетевшаяся на каменное крошево луна — всего лишь белое пятно в воспоминаниях. Время сотрет надлом внутри этой светлой головы, если Маринетт поторопится.

— У нее же получится, да? — хмурится Кот — чернота на фоне белого Парижа, — и Банникс оглядывается на пестрящую серым шумом нору, которая ведет в ее время. Ощущение будоражащие: за годы сосуществования с талисманом Банникс отвыкла от сюрпризов. Получится ли у нее? Банникс не предсказательница, и для нее любое будущее — настоящее с новым паспортом-календарем; получится ли? Получится ли?

— Конечно, — подмигивает она Коту, — это же наша Ледибаг.

«А если и не получится, — бормочет Аликс про себя, возвращаясь в дом вне пространства и времени, — мы все равно об этом не узнаем».


	3. От палуб до балюстрад (Лука/Маринетт/Адриан/Кагами, пре-отношения)

Все это начинает именно Кагами. Для социально неловкого человека она слишком бойкая: не может понять — берет упрямством и холодным, отстраненным обаянием, лишь недавно начав потихоньку оттаивать. Как и Лука — Адриан замечает сходство пугающе быстро для человека, который знает Куффена от силы несколько недель, — она чудовищно прямолинейна, только прямолинейность ее отделяет от бестактности очень тонкая, почти неразличимая грань.

Кагами поднимает на него глаза после одной из тренировок — раздевалка, до этого используемая только мальчиками, освобождается в рекордные сроки, лишь бы не напороться на острый взгляд из-под челки, — и выдыхает так резко, что все напряжение уходит из плеч и застывает бьющейся на шее жилкой.

— Я скучаю по Маринетт, — сообщает Кагами бесстрастно. Адриан бы соврал, сказав, что она озвучила только свои мысли.

Маринетт не избегает их, вовсе нет. Просто исчезает из их жизней. Улыбается, сидя за партой, ходит праздновать день рождения Кагами, постит совместные фото в инстаграм, подключается к обсуждению предстоящих праздников и даже разговаривает все так же, чуть заикаясь, когда обращается к Адриану. Совсем как раньше.

Но взгляд и мысли ее так далеко от них, как только это возможно.

***

От пекарни Дюпэн-Ченов до пришвартованной «Либерти» полтора часа на транспорте, два с половиной — пешком. Маринетт добирается до нее за полчаса, и нет, Адриан вовсе не следит, а просто присматривает и за пристанищем Куффенов, и за ней самой, бегущей по трапу и влетающей прямиком в руки Луки. Он ее ловит, конечно же. Он всегда ее ловит. Может, именно поэтому Маринетт так любит падать.

Кагами сидит рядом, скрестив ноги — точь-в-точь девочка из аниме в этой своей клетчатой красной юбке, трансформирующаяся иногда в какого-нибудь демона, — и скользит по стене рубки, за углом которой Маринетт и Лука исчезли, задумчивым взглядом. Адриан легко сжимает ладонями балюстраду, щелкая когтями в перчатках по камню, щурит глаза; Кагами говорит «я знаю, кто ты» через десять минут после приобретения своего камня чудес, ничуть не сомневающаяся в своей правоте, и Адриан мысленно спрашивает себя, сколько способов убийства придумает его Леди, когда поймет, что личность Нуара раскрыта.

— Иногда я думаю, что их не существует, — бормочет Цуруги, сжимая бинокль покрепче, и Адриан — Нуар — дергает хвостом, вырванный из своих мыслей.

— Кого?

— Луки и Маринетт. Таких идеальных людей не бывает. И неидеальных — тоже.

Адриан согласно вздыхает и подтягивает колени к груди. С палубы «Либерти» доносятся обрывки мелодии, немного дерганной и нервной — значит, играет Маринетт. Наверняка перебирает струны пальцами, исколотыми об булавки и иголки, морщится и берет медиатор, роняет медиатор, смущенно краснеет под тихие смешки Луки, и начинает, наконец, вслушиваться в то, что он ей говорит, и не опускать, не опускать, _хотя бы рядом с ним не опускать_ взгляд.

Адриан видит это практически наяву, и Кагами, привалившаяся к его плечу, сжимает бинокль пальцами еще крепче, пока пластик не начинает жалобно трещать. Может быть, она тоже видит это. Может, что-то иное. Или, не видя ничего, она, не в силах справиться с лезущими в голову мыслями, просто пытается сломать то, что попалось под руку, впервые с момента акуматизации забыв, как себя контролировать.

Кошачьим слухом Нуар улавливает, как мелодия становится мягче, перестает срываться на особенно сложных моментах — значит, Лука встает рядом и кладет пальцы поверх пальцев Маринетт, помогая найти нужные струны.

— Мы должны выпить с ними сока на этих выходных, — говорит Кагами, выпрямляясь и убирая бинокль с треснувшим корпусом в свою спортивную сумку. Небо над Парижем медленно темнеет, и тренировка — то, что их родители считают тренировкой, — заканчивается.

Адриан смотрит на Цуруги снизу вверх и, спрятавшись за балюстрадой, детрансформируется; решительная, как и всегда, Кагами ставит перед собой цель и идет к ней, даже если иногда вместо дверей приходится проламывать стены, и Нуар ей для этого не нужен.

На «Либерти» загораются судовые светильники, когда две тени быстро пересекают крышу самого высокого в округе здания, скрываясь в подступающих сумерках, провожаемые раздраженным взглядом.

***

Вот в чем дело: Лука предпочитает говорить через музыку, Кагами — через бой, Адриан — через поступки, и только Маринетт в их компании умеет открывать рот. Не то, чего можно ожидать от девочки, которая так боялась признаться в своих чувствах, что предпочитала сбегать, избегать, прятаться в подворотнях и за своим костюмом, но, тем не менее, если начинает все это Кагами, то заканчивает именно Маринетт.

— Ну и чем же, — шпаги тихо звякают, сталкиваясь, стрела прогиба грозится стать слишком сильной и переломить клинок, и голос Дюпэн-Чен звучит чересчур глухо, но почему-то знакомо и раздраженно из-под маски, — таким интересным, — Адриан отступает под неожиданным напором, — _Кот Нуар_ с Кагами занимались на той крыше?

Адриан спотыкается и приземляется на маты, успевая порадоваться, что за маской не видно его широко раскрытых от удивления глаз. Не существует на свете человека, чья острота зрения сравнилась бы с остротой зрения владельцев камней чудес. Маринетт бы просто не смогла увидеть… Он поворачивается к скамьям, где его дожидается Кагами, и видит Луку — тот смотрит с веселым прищуром, посмеивается, прикрыв ладонью рот; лак на его ногтях сегодня серовато-синий, как любимый пиджак Мари, и лак на ее ногтях такой же — раньше она никогда не красила их. Кагами сидит рядом, окаменевшая, со сжатыми губами и румянцем на скулах, и пальцы, сложенные на коленях, белые от напряжения.

Двое временных супергероев — взгляд Луки по-змеиному гипнотизирующий, Кагами — застывший, — и Кот Нуар в одном здании, и… Маринетт каким-то неуловимым, знакомым движением крутит шпагу; когда не видишь ее лица, сравнить гораздо проще.

— Это не то, о чем ты подумала, Принцесса, — Адриан проглатывает «моя Леди», но все равно получает в отместку тычок шпагой прямо под ребра. Лука на скамьях быстро говорит что-то Кагами — та сжимает колени ладонями все сильнее и сильнее, непривычно смущенная, — и, наконец, встает, оставляя Цуруги в покое, подходит к ним и протягивает Адриану руку — тот хватается, не раздумывая.

Маринетт снимает маску, откидывает распущенные волосы за плечо (Кагами, подошедшая незаметно, едва слышно восхищенно вздыхает) и складывает руки на груди, не выпуская шпагу из ладони. Клинок воинственно направлен наконечником вверх, круглая гарда блестит в свете солнца, отбрасывая пятнистые блики на дважды знакомое лицо. Лука отступает Маринетт за спину, с интересом наклонив голову, и сверлит взглядом то Кагами, держащую спину чересчур прямо, то Адриана, и тот совсем некстати вспоминает, что Куффен старше каждого из здесь присутствующих на пару лет. Это вдруг кажется пропастью, но Кагами, даже до крайности смущенная и выбитая из колеи, все еще собирается пробивать стены лбом — и поэтому, сжав рукоятку своей шпаги покрепче, она делает шаг вперед.

— Мы хотели пригласить вас выпить с нами сока, — выпаливает она на одном дыхании, и от неожиданности Маринетт легко вздрагивает. Раздражение слетает с ее залитого светом лица; Лука, все такой же молчаливый, мягко касается острого плеча. Они обмениваются взглядами, словно ведут немую беседу, и Адриан в который раз удивляется, как же люди могут так хорошо подходить друг другу: Маринетт хмурится — Лука кончиками пальцев поддевает воротник ее формы, — и она едва заметно кивает, прищуриваясь, соглашаясь с чем-то.

Маринетт поворачивается к ним и опускает шпагу.

— Может, лучше мороженого? На улице жуткая жара, а у Андре скидки в честь предстоящего Дня музыки.

Кагами хмурится.

— Мне казалось, он дал понять, что не любит смешивать три вкуса в одном стаканчике.

— О, — Маринетт улыбается Кагами с непонятным выражением лица, и Лука подмигивает Адриану, пока девочки не видят, — но он ничего не говорил о четырех.


	4. Шкатулка для Миракл Квин (Хлоя, Кот Блан, джен)

Хлоя ступает по камням осторожно, почти неслышно — только кирпичная пыль и успевает с тихим шорохом сыпаться в воду. Сейчас бы подняться повыше, конечно, туда, где не рискуешь свалиться в разлившуюся Сену, перемешавшуюся и с Атлантическим океаном, и со Средиземным морем, и… пожалуй, здесь столько воды, что уже и не скажешь наверняка, что откуда взялось. И забраться, конечно, можно, только тогда он точно заметит.

Хлоя его не боится, вовсе нет — вот еще, бояться ребенка, — но пока не готова увидеть, во что он успел превратиться.

Смешно: шкатулка ей все же досталась, и талисманы в ней — тоже; раздавать их, конечно, некому. Ледибаг сама трясущимися руками снимала сережки и выталкивала Хлою (первая, видимо, попалась под руку — к Буржуа у Ледибаг всегда было предвзятое отношение) к Банникс в нору, подальше от всепожирающего будущего, город за городом превращающего страну в руины, побледневшие, выцветшие. Когда надломилась луна — прислушайся, и покажется, что сверху раздается хруст, — стало уже совсем не до смеха, и Аликс запечатала вход в нору быстрее, чем Хлоя успела хоть что-нибудь спросить. А дальше говорить было уже некогда.

Такова цена изменений в полотне времени: не так задень одну струну — расстроится весь инструмент. Банникс, прыгающая на одной ноге за неимением второй, только и успевала, что листать прошлое в поисках решения. Или хотя бы причины. Причины — в идеале, пока их не растворило среди бесконечного «ничего»; в ответ на едкие просьбы поторопиться Аликс припоминала Хлое разбитые часы, и та послушно замолкала на несколько минут — на большее ее не хватало.

И теперь ее швырнуло сюда. Потому что, ну в самом деле, кто еще был виноват в конце света, если не ее милый Адриан? Чертов квами-катастрофа съел в их доме все хоть сколько-нибудь соленое, и стоило ожидать, что проблем от него будет больше, чем пользы (пусть даже Агрест и смотрелся в этом костюме потрясающе, неприятностей это не нивелировало).

Черный до сих пор идет ему больше белого.

Тишина, наступившая на планете, почти оглушает. Хлоя напевает первую песню, которая приходит ей на ум (естественно, это песня о Ледибаг), перепрыгивает с камня на камень, вглядываясь иногда в воду: тут и там мелькают застывшие фигуры парижан, обращенных в камень.

В способности Адриана уничтожать все на своем пути никогда не было изящества.

— Хлоя.

Хлоя оборачивается. Он стоит на рухнувшей Эйфелевой башне и смотрит этими своими голубыми глазищами, бесстрастными, лишенными жизни, и тянет к ней руку с загорающейся искрой. Убить все человечество, свою девушку и отца одним затяжным ударом. Неудивительно, что он выглядит лишившимся рассудка.

Хлоя поудобнее перехватывает шкатулку, выставляя ее так, чтобы Кот заметил. Тот моргает — и дергается, словно позабыв, что ему вообще нужно это делать. Как и дышать, и шевелиться: судя по медленным, неуклюжим движениям он просидел здесь весь день.

— Адриан, — она цепляет на лицо одну из приветливых своих улыбок, которой встречала Агреста в его самые неудачные дни, чем приводит Кота в еще большее недоумение.

— Адриана нет. Есть Кот Блан, — говорит он задумчиво и, выйдя из ступора, тянет из-за спины шест. Хлоя настороженно следит, как он одним плавным толчком отправляет себя на соседний с ней камень.

— Хлои тоже нет. Есть КвинБи, — парирует Хлоя, чувствуя, как напрягаются за спиной фантомные крылья. И — опадают, растворяясь во времени. — Я принесла тебе подарок.

Адриан выставляет шест вперед, словно собирается обороняться, и Хлоя оскорблено закатывает глаза. Банникс и ее Минибаг стоило бы очень, очень поторопиться, если они хотят застать КвинБи живой или относительно здоровой. Белый Коту действительно не идет — бледная моль, отголосок взбалмошного урагана, которым был Нуар. Но стоит похвалить Габриэля: хотя бы перед смертью он умудрился создать по-настоящему могущественное оружие. Как жаль, что этим оружием стал его сын.

Как жаль, что Эмили, а не он, носила талисман Павлина.

Адриан держит шест некрепко, примериваясь — или просто сомневаясь, что Хлоя, его знакомая, домашняя, привычная Хлоя причинит ему вред. Он кажется таким маленьким, что у Буржуа щемит в груди, куда, по словам Маринетт, вместо сердца зашили самый крупный алмаз на планете (позабыв, должно быть, как сама утверждала когда-то, что сердце у Хлои есть). Кот Блан так похож на творение нового Бражника, что Хлоя на секунду позволяет себе поверить, будто вслед за ней из норы вывалится настоящая Ледибаг, ее Ледибаг, и разберется со всем. Но Ледибаг нет. Есть только КвинБи, Банникс и маленький мальчик, которого Хлоя не видела очень, очень давно.

— Здесь все талисманы, кроме моего, — говорит Хлоя, держа шкатулку на вытянутых руках (дрогнувшие пальцы едва не выдают ее желание швырнуть хранилище в воду), — и талисман Ледибаг тоже.

Она только и успевает, что моргнуть, а Кот Блан уже оказывается рядом, перебирая камни чудес — в воды Сены, и океана, и каждого из морей летят талисманы Луки, Кагами и Макса, Альи и Нино, Кима, мышки-Маринетт — он выкидывает их все, пока не добирается до сережек.

Это, в общем-то, не по плану. Ничего из этого не по плану, потому что плана и не было, одна только попытка потянуть время, пока Банникс, самая невосприимчивая к вывертам временного полотна, вытолкнет сюда ту Ледибаг, что сможет с этим разобраться. Это не по плану, но Хлоя видит: камни растворяются в воздухе до того, как достигнут воды; одна из ног уже перестает ощущаться — а крылья так вообще отнялись получасом ранее. И Аликс, само собой, не торопится, перенявшая от малютки Маринетт привычку тормозить, поэтому Хлоя вздыхает перед тем, как сделать последний шаг. У нее нет плана, но даже Маюра, будь она хоть трижды на стороне Габриэля, отмечала, что Хлоя — экстраординарная героиня.

Самая непредсказуемая. Самая нетипичная. Чертова Миракл Квин.

— Адриан, — она повисает на нем, уже надевшим сережки — бледнеющие, растворяющиеся во времени, сопротивляющиеся из последних сил, — и обнимает его так крепко, как только позволяют отнимающиеся руки. — Что ты хочешь загадать?

— Чтобы нам с Маринетт не мешали быть счастливыми, — отвечает он, задерживая ладони на просвечивающих лопатках. — Я скучал, Хло, но сейчас тебе лучше отпустить Блана. Блан не хочет тебе навредить.

Хлоя всхлипывает от этого «Хло», чувствуя, как загорается искра катаклизма под длинными пальцами, а Тикки, бледнеющая и застывшая в пространстве, так и остается висеть над головой с приоткрытым от ужаса ртом. КвинБи — не Ледибаг, и с Котом на равных сражаться не может. С акуматизированным — тем более. По крайней мере, если будет ставить на свои суперсилы. Хорошо, что Хлоя ставит на не покореженные уничтожением человечества мозги.

— Это прекрасное желание, дорогой, — улыбается она через силу, понимая, что и нога, и крылья, и даже жало уже исчезли, словно их никогда не существовало. Значит, где-то здесь, под водой, застыл и ее труп тоже. — Но мы уже через это проходили.

Адриан теперь ниже нее на пару сантиметров. Это застревает в голове Хлои, когда она ухватывается за его плечи покрепче, когда вплетает пальцы в волосы на долю секунды, когда прикасается губами к виску, сдвигает ладони и одним движением поворачивает тонкую шею, слыша противный хруст.

Хлоя не знает, где акума, и не придумывает ничего лучше, чем вместо вместилища сломать самого носителя. Радикально, сказала бы Ледибаг. А потом придушила бы ее своим йо-йо.

Из норы за спиной Хлои вываливается Банникс — и тут же выдает такой поток ругани, что Буржуа бы сморщила нос, не будь она так занята видом самого дорогого человека, распростертого недвижимой фигурой у ее ног.

Хлоя поворачивается к Банникс; та, успев закрыть глаза Минибаг, сама смотрит на Хлою серьезно и недоверчиво. У них обеих не хватает ноги и оружия, и как минимум треть тела уже просвечивает насквозь.

— Тебе стоит поторопиться, Маринетт, если вы нашли причину произошедшего. Быть стертой из истории не настолько неприятно, как быть стертой из времени, так что топай своими ножками и решай проблему, как ты всегда и делаешь.

— Хлоя?! — взвизгивает Ледибаг, вцепляется в руку Банникс, все так же зажимающую ей глаза, и дергается пару раз. Хлоя кривит губы и падает на камни — исчезновение второй ноги застает ее врасплох.

— Вызывай свой талисман, Леди Удача, — бормочет Хлоя, — и постарайся найти тот, что позволит нам всем забыть о происходящем.

Банникс выталкивает Маринетт обратно в нору и встречается с КвинБи взглядом — та кивает, откидывается на холодный камень и свешивает руку в воду, слыша, как со свистящим звуком нора захлопывается, отрезая путь назад.

— Поллен, детрансформация, — выдыхает она, и квами вылетает из гребня, приземляясь на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. — Думаешь, из этого что-то выйдет?

— Ох, Леди Хлоя, — Поллен прижимается щекой к открытому участку кожи, и Хлоя отстраненно отмечает, что квами плачет, — мне бы очень хотелось на это надеяться.

Адриан лежит рядом, и его широко раскрытые глаза остаются все такими же голубыми и безжизненными. Акума не покидает его после смерти. Акумы вообще редко покидают своих носителей: те хранят их внутри, как напоминания о своих ошибках, и эти останки разлагающихся бабочек медленно отравляют их.

— Действительно, как же жаль, — шепчет Хлоя, прикасаясь рукой к ледяной щеке, скрытой за перекрашенной маской, — что талисман Павлина достался не твоему отцу. Тогда от Дуусу вышло бы куда больше пользы.

Уже закрывая глаза, лишь бы не видеть, как бледнеет ее тело, Хлоя замечает красновато-черный вихрь в открывающейся норе, и радужки и склеры Кота окрашиваются обратно в зеленый.

Или ей только кажется.


	5. Спиной вперед с фальшборта (Лука/Маринетт)

Одним утром Маринетт понимает, что градус ее жизнерадостности значительно снижается к выходным, и остается разве что повторять себе: только дотерпи, только дотерпи, только дотерпи. В пятницу, часам к шести, когда появление акум наименее вероятно, она срывается — собирает вещи, вызывает машину и едет до самой окраины города, оттуда — в Обервилье, благо, на пригород влияние Бражника не распространяется, если только ты не забираешь проклятую бабочку с собой.

Плакать Маринетт начинает еще в такси, как только они покидают — условно, конечно же, — Париж, и водитель, повернувшись к ней на светофоре, услужливо протягивает платок. Маринетт улыбается через силу, настолько благодарно, насколько это возможно в ее состоянии. Ремень безопасности давит на неудачно устроенную сумочку, и Тикки возится внутри, как слепой котенок, пытаясь лечь поудобнее.

Водитель тактично отворачивается, стоит Маринетт приложить платок к глазам; хлопок намокает, и, давясь выдохами, она закусывает указательный палец. Закатывать истерику уже можно, но вряд ли она закончится до того, как на горизонте появится нужный отель — и тогда вылезти из такси будет практически нереально.

Маринетт продолжает терпеть, сжимать платок в кулаке, зажмуриваясь до цветных пятен перед глазами, чтоб не завыть, высунувшись в окно.

За окном проносятся другие машины. Такие же беглецы.

***

Маринетт заранее снимает номер на все выходные: долететь до Парижа отсюда не так сложно, если у тебя есть волшебное йо-йо, и здесь безопаснее, гораздо безопаснее, чем дома. На уик-энд, когда Бражник занят черт знает чем, многие люди едут в коммуны, туда, откуда негативные эмоции прочесть нельзя. Даже туристов в столице найти теперь сложнее — город пустеет практически на глазах. Отели и хостелы коммун забиты под завязку, улицы переполнены, и повсюду — слезы и смех, конфликты и примирения, и Маринетт, лишь бы не видеть этого, запирается в номере с бутылкой хорошего вина (девушка за стойкой сочувственно улыбается, отдавая ключ, а швейцар осторожно поддерживает под локоток, стоит только немного пошатнуться, и получает за это в два раза больше чаевых — сервис тут на высоте, ничего не скажешь). За годы сосуществования с Тикки лучшим подарком становится совершеннолетие; раньше для того, чтобы вывести себя на эмоции, нужно было хорошенько поссориться с кем-нибудь по телефону, теперь же достаточно просто выпить чуть больше необходимого.

Телефон, вторя воспоминаниям Дюпэн-Чен, вибрирует в заднем кармане брюк.

Маринетт делает первый глоток прямо из горла и открывает сообщения.

***

Чем чаще Бражник насылает на город акум, тем вежливее становятся люди. Вежливее и бесчувственнее, спокойнее и рассудительнее, и с годами в злодеев начинают превращаться в основном туристы — те, что вообще рискуют появляться в городе, — и дети. Больных людей вывозят в пригород, обычных преступников становится все меньше, и постепенно мир перестает обращать внимание на то, что Париж регулярно переживает нападения магического свойства.

Может, это тоже магия, как и та, что стирает личность за маской. Полное равнодушие властей.

Маринетт предпочитает думать, что до них просто никому нет дела; играют детишки в супергероев, и что с того? В мире есть проблемы и серьезнее. Убийство китов, например, или попытка сделать очередное фото черной дыры, или магнитные аномалии (Банникс, благо, хватает мозгов не отсвечивать в СМИ так, как это делают КвинБи и ЛедиБаг с Нуаром).

И каждый раз, когда очередной дотошный журналист надумывает спросить, а собираются ли вообще герои искать Бражника («Мы ведь, — повторяют на каналах и в блогах, — уже выяснили, что он живет в центре Парижа»), кто-нибудь обязательно напоминает про магию талисманов — никаких личностей, никаких массовых поисков, ничего. ЛедиБаг неизменно пожимает плечами на вопросительный взгляд Нуара. Они неплохо зарабатывают на собственном мерче, да и кого они будут ловить, исчезни Бражник с радаров? Париж теперь город образцово-показательный, и пусть статистика дальше давится магическими преступлениями, выбивающимися из всех схем.

Нуар понятливо кивает и машет когтистой лапой своим фанатам и фанаткам; они визжат, и Маринетт за маской закатывает глаза — ЛедиБаг же заученно улыбается той части толпы, что размахивает пятнистыми флагами и транспарантами.

Улыбка приклеивается к ее лицу до самых выходных; негативные эмоции, как и любые другие, нельзя уничтожить, но их вполне можно заткнуть.

***

Сообщения приходят почти от всех контактов — и Маринетт, вздыхая, начинает набирать ответы. Извинения, если чем-то обидела, собственные обиды, предложения компромиссов. Раздражение копится внутри, стоит только начать вспоминать прошедшую неделю, и следующая половина бутылки идет на диво легко. В голове становится пусто.

Тикки грызет печенье у окна, когда Маринетт заказывает в номер еще одну бутылку и в два глотка приканчивает начатую; швыряя ее в стену, подальше от квами, так, чтобы ничего не задеть и не доставлять уборщицам слишком много хлопот, Маринетт ни о чем не думает. Бутылка взрывается осколками стекла — достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть заглушенный подушкой крик.

Маринетт поджимает ноги и, уткнувшись лицом в простыню, наконец-то позволяет себе разрыдаться.

***

Раньше, когда средства не позволяли, Маринетт просто выбирала для выплескивания эмоций выгодное время: когда кто-то уже акуматизирован, или вот-вот попадет под влияние бабочки, или просто в часы наименьшей активности Бражника; однажды это перестало работать, и нервный срыв, случившийся прямо во время патруля, чуть не прикончил и ее, и Нуара, и присоединившуюся КвинБи — сложно вызывать талисман удачи, когда Хлоя пытается оттащить тебя от акумы.

Тогда Маринетт устанавливает срок — месяц на полное перекрытие негативных эмоций, на полный, затяжной штиль, прежде чем начинает ехать крыша, — и всю следующую неделю колесит с бабушкой по округам, вместо обеда глотая транквилизаторы.

***

Хлоя, Ким, Макс и Аликс пишут ей из Кламара, Алья и Нино — из Шатне-Малабри, Адриан и Кагами — из Шантийи; все они разъезжаются, стоит наступить пятнице, и обмениваются обидами, как обычными постами из фейсбука, мысленно поднимают бокалы и бутылки, ругаются друг на друга и сразу же извиняются, и с каждым сообщением Маринетт все легче дышать. Когда приносят вино, пить ей уже не хочется. Она умывается, смывая с лица разводы соли вперемешку с тушью, улыбается обеспокоенной Тикки и выходит на балкон, чувствуя, как теплый ветер поздней весны вздувает легкую рубашку. На дворе — то ли ночь пятницы, то ли раннее утро субботы, и Маринетт позволяет себе не уточнять время, оставаясь стоять, облокотившись на перила.

Ей бы хотелось взять пару недель такого отпуска в кредит — расплатиться после семидневным патрулированием, бесконечным полетом между крышами, поиском балюстрад, за которые можно зацепиться леской, чтобы не пересчитать ребрами все выбоины на мостовой. Просто стоять так, с пустой головой, и вслушиваться в звуки пригорода, по-настоящему засыпающего по ночам: в гудение фонарей, журчание фонтана, смех редких прохожих и шум еще более редких машин.

И дышать весной, пока она не поселится в легких, рисовать, сидя в парке, наблюдать, как дети бегают по лабиринту из низкорослого кустарника, пить зеленый чай и не думать о том, возможно ли совмещать учебу в университете и борьбу с акумами.

Почти разрядившийся телефон издает пронзительную одинокую трель; Маринетт вздрагивает и зажмуривается на секунду от яркого света, не сразу понимая, чье имя высвечивается на экране. А когда понимает — вчитывается в текст и едва не роняет телефон.

Лука машет ей ладонью с площади перед отелем, посмеиваясь и весело щурясь, и с их последней встречи он совсем не меняется — все та же улыбка, та же краска для волос, та же гитара. Он, в отличие от всех остальных, не беспокоится об учебе: ходит вместе с матерью под парусом, пока Джулека живет с Роуз, иногда навещает отца в Нидерландах и дальнюю родню в Бельгии. Из Нидерландов он привозит с собой новые песни, луковицы тюльпанов и марихуану, и Маринетт уверена, что в перевозке всего этого добра как-то замешан «второй шанс». Луку, как и Банникс, вызывают на геройства только в случае крайней необходимости: игры со временем начисто сбивают с толку всех часовщиков Франции и едва не устраивают загадку нового Бермудского треугольника в водах Средиземного моря.

Сообщение от Луки простое и, как и все его действия, содержит ни к чему не обязывающий оттенок шутливого флирта: «Надеюсь, принцессе дозволяется покинуть башню ради прогулки, потому что иначе придется ее верному рыцарю взбираться на самый верх. Как жаль, что рыцарь не прихватил с собой стрел». Маринетт прикрывает рот рукой, и, свесившись вниз, показывает три пальца — «три минуты» — отсалютовавшему Луке.

Тикки подталкивает к ней бутылку вина, стоит только наспех расчесаться и поменять залитую растекшейся тушью и вином одежду на что-то более приличное. Маринетт благодарно целует ее в макушку, приглашающе отщелкивает замок сумочки и сует бутылку в рюкзак.

Она забывает закрыть балкон, забывает телефон в номере и улыбается сонному консьержу, почти скатываясь вниз по ступенькам, забывает, зачем она приехала сюда (плакать, честно писать в резюме про стрессоустойчивость, кидаться хрупкими предметами в стены).

В объятия Луки она влетает с такой силой, что тот покачивается, удерживая их обоих от падения, и смеется, прижимая к себе еще крепче, и — кто бы сомневался — он единственный, для кого у Маринетт не находится обид за душой.

***

— Впервые за несколько лет вижу тебя без накладных ресниц, — задумчиво говорит Лука, когда они забираются на какое-то дерево с широкими ветвями и пушистой кроной. Воздух вокруг тяжелеет от запаха весенней зелени и парфюмерного магазина неподалеку, и, конечно же, от вина. Маринетт хихикает, толкает чужое колено ногой, и такая, взъерошенная от ветра и не накрашенная, в широких джинсах и легкой футболке, слишком тонкой даже для мая, она больше всего напоминает студентку коллежа, а не лицея. Куффен в отместку вытягивает из сильных пальцев бутылку и насвистывает незатейливую мелодию, пока Маринетт, все такая же низкорослая, пытается дотянуться до ладони.

— Все остались на подушке, — ворчит она, сдаваясь и наваливаясь на Луку. — Знаешь же, зачем я сюда приезжаю.

— Знаю, — серьезно кивает он. — Контролируемые нервные срывы у нас всех теперь вместо Диснейленда. Коммуны скоро начнут соревноваться, кто больше на уик-эндах заработал и на сколько процентов поднялись продажи алкоголя. Поэтому, — Лука приподнимает ее одной рукой, словно Маринетт ничего не весит, и пересаживает к себе на колени, второй протягивая бутылку ехидно скалящему клыки Сассу, — предлагаю прекращать спонсировать виноградники и переходить на марихуану.

— Твои хиппи-штучки сведут тебя в могилу, — говорит Дюпэн-Чен почти ласково. Лука пожимает плечами.

— Ну, Ма-ма-маринетт, — Маринетт возмущенно ахает то ли от старого как мир обращения, то ли от того, что Тикки и Сасс случайно переворачивают бутылку и выливают все вино в цветник под деревом, — все мы умрем однажды. Но я бы предпочел умереть без тревожности и чужого голоса в голове. Очень-очень старым. На корабле и в окружении гитар.

— В тебе нет пиратского духа. И что ты вообще забыл в Обервилье? У тебя же был конц… — Лука зажимает ей рот ладонью, когда мимо дерева проходят заплутавшие туристы, и Маринетт чувствует, как ее уши начинают полыхать. Сердце стучит медленно и сильно, и она понимает, что задержала дыхание, лишь бы не выдать себя неосторожным вздохом.

— Если под пиратским духом ты подразумеваешь «пить грог с утра и умереть от гангрены», то да, это у меня отсутствует. Я написал Адриану, чтобы узнать, когда вы возвращаетесь в Париж, а вместо него ответил Плагг. Выдал твое местоположение за три головки голландского сыра, которые я выслал (не спрашивай, как) экспресс-почтой. Адриану пора перестать подпускать это чудовище к своему смартфону.

Маринетт выворачивается из его хватки и хохочет во весь голос, свесившись с ветки, и Лука улыбается, глядя на нее — ничего, совсем ничего не меняется.

***

Любовь Маринетт отпускает постепенно. Это и любовью-то толком не назвать, скорее одержимостью, и когда та исчезает, все, что остается — опустошение. Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен так и останется Дюпэн-Чен, без всяких смен фамилий на что-то более французское; бродя из угла в угол и натыкаясь повсюду на беспокоящуюся Тикки, Маринетт, маленькая и впервые так сильно разочарованная, давится воздухом и всхлипывает, и голос в ее голове не затыкается: терпи-терпи-терпи. Она терпит. Тогда-то она и начинает терпеть.

Об улыбку Кагами на совместных с Адрианом фото можно порезаться, так она остра — как и все в Цуруги, тонкой и гибкой, как шпага, сверкающей, как гарда, ее улыбка — еще одно оружие в борьбе за золотого мальчика Парижа. Маринетт не видела девушки красивее, не видела, чтобы люди так подходили друг другу, и от этого — жгучей зависти, обиды и странноватой, горькой радости как за Цуруги, так и за Адриана, нашедшего кого-то, похожего на него, — хочется выть, забившись в угол. Мешанина из чувств накрывает, вцепляется зубами в ноги и не дает ходить, ложится на грудь и не дает дышать, давит на плечи так, что не получается даже подняться. И в итоге чувств так много, что кажется, будто их нет совсем.

Но Маринетт отпускает. Постепенно, как и любая эмоция, то, что она называла любовью, гаснет — и внезапно обнаруживается, что в дне гораздо больше свободного времени, если не тратить его на преследования.

Тогда Маринетт начинает тратить его на себя. И потому первым делом она навещает Луку.

***

Они поют. Маринетт не уверена, что именно — то ли песню из нового альбома Джаггеда Стоуна, то ли что-то от «Банды котиков», то ли просто бессвязный бред. Лука наклоняется к Маринетт там, на дереве, и показывает на джойнт у себя в пальцах. Маринетт все еще уверена: в том, что Луку не поймали, виноват «второй шанс», и поэтому она, чуть подумав, кивает; Лука улыбается ей, затягивается и выдыхает дым в приоткрытый рот, едва-едва задевая губы. Маринетт кашляет под неодобрительным взглядом Тикки и насмешливым — Сасса. Лука, этот змей-искуситель, гладит ее по спине, пока приступ не проходит, а потом затягивается снова, и Маринетт засматривается на длинные пальцы. Неизменный черный лак начинает слезать, и она мельком бросает взгляд на собственный маникюр — мягкий розово-бежевый гель, золотой стемпинг — незатейливые цветочки и черепа, — очередное хобби Роуз, как и обычно, превращается в одержимость, плодами которой Лавьян намерена поделиться со всеми.

Маринетт не красила ногти, пока не познакомилась с Лукой. А еще не курила марихуану, не гуляла среди надгробий Пер-Лашез и не ныряла в воды Сены в пять утра, навернувшись спиной вперед с фальшборта. Все в общении с Лукой напоминает такой кувырок вслепую: ты смеешься, не замечая ничего вокруг, а потом теряешь равновесие и падаешь-падаешь-падаешь, и от шока не сразу понимаешь, что захлебываешься.

Но захлебнуться не успеваешь, вытянутая горячей ладонью на палубу — прямо за шкирку.

Так вот, они поют. Кто-то из редких прохожих орет «заткнитесь», и Маринетт утыкается лицом Луке в грудь — выше не достает, — смеясь и спотыкаясь. Сумерки не желают отступать перед рассветом, джойнт закончился полчаса назад, остался горьковатым дымом в легких, пустотой в голове и легким отпечатком чужих губ на своих («это по-дружески, по-дружески, по…»), Тикки и Сасс дремлют в капюшоне толстовки. Маринетт не хочется плакать, Маринетт не хочется разбираться со своей жизнью, Маринетт хочется только лечь на что-нибудь относительно мягкое и ни о чем не думать следующие сутки. Так всегда происходит, стоит ей остаться наедине с Лукой: словно громоотвод, он заземляет все негативные эмоции, оставляя после себя только легкость и наэлектризованный воздух.

Маринетт спотыкается снова, и Лука подхватывает ее, выглядя при этом непозволительно трезвым и почти преступно очаровательным.

— Кажется, кому-то пора в постель, Ма-ма-маринетт.

— Только после тебя, — фыркает она. Лука пожимает плечами и приглашающе машет на вход в отель. Маринетт смотрит на него пару секунд, стараясь уцепиться за какую-то очень, очень важную мысль, но теряет ее легко, как и равновесие — и просто шагает вперед, едва не врезаясь лбом в стекло.

Лука мягко посмеивается в своей манере, как он делает всегда, и Маринетт даже не хочется обижаться.

***

— Плакать — это нормально, — говорит Лука, держа ее запястье и выбирая цвет из стоящих в ряд пузырьков лака. — Пока твои эмоции не так сильны, Бражнику нет до них дела. Да и не караулит же он круглосуточно? Я думаю, он выбирает только тех, кто в ярости или в отчаянии… — и, подумав, добавляет: — Морально искалеченных.

Маринетт кивает и утирает опухшее от слез лицо свободной ладонью. На самом деле она плачет при Луке не так часто, но если все-таки плачет, то только при нем, долго и громко, заливая слезами топик и неизменно уходя домой в слишком длинных рубашках, подвернув рукава и пугая родителей. Это все начинается после заголовков с Адрианом и Кагами, как желание подружиться по-настоящему, не просто столкнувшись пару-тройку раз на «Либерти», продолжается из-за тщетных попыток научиться играть на гитаре (Алья ласково говорит «ну хоть чего-то ты не можешь», будто от этого Дюпэн-Чен станет легче), а заканчивается на кровати, когда Маринетт позволяет себе расплакаться в крепких объятиях во второй раз. Она пытается задавить в себе логичные вопросы — зачем Луке это нужно? почему он возится с маленькой одноклассницей сестры, когда может проводить время с ровесниками? почему он вообще _пытается_ помочь, если поможет тут только эвтаназия? — и просто брать, пока дают, пока не отталкивают, пока не находят других дел, чтобы спровадить.

Лука красит ей ногти и всегда улыбается. Словно это не стоит никаких усилий — быть неизменно настроенным на хороший лад, гладить по голове, слушать невнятное бормотание в промокшую подушку; словно после акуматизации — «ты — песня, которая звучит в моем сердце» — Куффен понимает что-то, и это понимание отнимает у него возможность сердиться, или злиться, или грустить; оставляет после себя только все оттенки и углы улыбок, и отпечаток светлой печали на лице, едва заметный глазу, — Маринетт замечает его случайно, подняв глаза от подушки после разговора об Адриане и моргая пару раз, чтобы понять, не померещилось ли ей.

После таких разговоров дышать все легче, и даже если Бражник отправляет за ней акум, они просто не долетают. Или же ее эмоции не так сильны, как ей хочется думать — все болящее заживает, все тянущее растворяется, и Маринетт наконец отпускает по-настоящему, оставляя штиль — опустошение.

Лука держит ее запястье в этот момент, как держит и в каждый последующий раз, когда Маринетт требуется поддержка, будь то учеба, друзья, патрули (на постоянной основе Лука начинает носить камень змеи через одиннадцать месяцев) или неудачные свидания.

И каждый раз, когда Лука смотрит на нее, Маринетт, запирающая себя в панцирь, где ни одна акума ее не достанет, щурится и пытается ухватить за хвост какую-то мысль. Но та всегда успевает увернуться.

И все это по-дружески. По…

***

Маринетт, задыхаясь, садится на кровати так резко, что голова начинает кружиться. Первые лучи солнца тянутся к кровати, свет брызжет на стены зеленоватыми пятнами, отражаясь от разбитой бутылки вина, гравий шуршит под подошвами бегунов, тюль вздувается от ветра — кажется, она забыла закрыть балкон. Тикки и Сасс, свернувшись в разноцветный клубок, дремлют в корзинке, где должны бы быть сладости, но остались одни обертки. Откуда-то с улицы доносится едва различимый запах хлеба и булочек с маком, и Маринетт сидит, закрыв глаза и принюхиваясь. В голове проясняется впервые за долгое время.

Кажется, ее знобит.

Маринетт поворачивается — Лука, утащив себе все подушки и раскинув руки в стороны, спит рядом.

Она моргает пару раз, как делает это всегда, когда его видит, словно Куффен может быть всего лишь мороком, галлюцинацией, обманом зрения; он не исчезает. Грудная клетка мерно вздымается, бирюзовая челка падает на глаза — на веках сетка вен и слегка размазавшаяся подводка. Футболка с эмблемой «Банды котиков», толстовка валяется рядом, на руке отпечаток сережки: кажется, Маринетт так и уснула на его предплечье.

Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и можно будет ощутить, как время застывает вокруг, словно залитое смолой. Ей хочется остаться здесь, в этом моменте, навсегда или дольше, или украсть этот кусочек настоящего, сохранить его в своем сердце, носить на груди, как оберег. Она хочет задать сотню вопросов: почему ты приехал в Обервилье вместо того, чтобы отправиться сразу в Париж, к сестре и группе? ты так хотел увидеть меня или я надумываю? почему даже спустя все эти годы ты остаешься здесь, рядом, когда мог бы найти компанию получше? ты тоже бежишь, как и я? как тебе удается быть _тобой_? как тебе, черт возьми, удается, Лука?

Маринетт моргает и сползает с кровати на пол, добирается до ванной, опираясь на стену, смотрит в зеркало; встрепанная девочка из отражения улыбается ей покрасневшим от слез лицом и будто бы зацелованными — просто опухшими — губами, и.

И.

_Чистая, как музыкальная нота. Искренняя, как мелодия._

Удача. Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен наконец удается схватить мысль за хвост.

Когда она возвращается в комнату, солнце почти добирается до края простыни. Маринетт осторожно перешагивает осколки, на ходу вытирая лицо полотенцем, достает бутылку воды из мини-бара ( _что она вообще там делает_ ) и садится на кровать, подключая разрядившийся телефон к розетке. Пара фраз от Альи, несколько от Кагами, смайлики от Кима — Маринетт добирается до имени Луки, открывает сообщения и листает, листает, натыкаясь на бесконечные «можно к тебе?», «я написал кое-что, хочешь послушать?», «Джаггед попросил меня нарисовать обложку для его альбома, я буду на репетиции, пойдешь со мной?», и ком застревает в горле, когда она пытается вдохнуть. Лицо пощипывает. Еще недавно ей казалось, что лимит эмоций исчерпан — но теперь? Теперь Маринетт не уверена, что он вообще существует.

Она подсаживается ближе. Солнце все же добирается до кровати, ложится косыми лучами на спокойное лицо, и Лука тут же щурится, трет веки и моргает, пытаясь проснуться — и вздрагивает, обеспокоенно приподнимаясь на локтях, когда видит лицо Маринетт.

— Ты плакала? Что-то случилось? — он вглядывается внимательнее, цепким взглядом осматривает на предмет повреждений, хмурится, замечая разбитую бутылку. Маринетт улыбается, и задыхается, и чувствует себя пьяной — опять.

— Ничего не случилось, — говорит она, почти всхлипывая, и, прежде чем Лука успевает испугаться еще сильнее, прижимается губами к его щеке. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Да вообще ничего не случилось. Я просто вспомнила кое-что.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Лука, не двигаясь, и Маринетт ложится рядом, понимая, что он боится даже дышать.

— То, что ты сказал мне перед первым концертом. И раньше, когда ты был под влиянием акумы. Теми же словами, другим голосом.

— Господи, — Лука поворачивает к ней голову; в его взгляде удивительным образом мешается робкая, почти задушенная надежда и пьяное утреннее веселье. — Я признался тебе в любви голосом того музыкантишки?

— Ага, — улыбается Маринетт. — Скажи еще раз.

Лука всматривается в ее лицо, ища там что-то, известное ему одному. И, должно быть, находит. Маринетт видит, что он начинает улыбаться все шире, и ей кажется, что она тонет.

— Ты — песня, которая звучит в моем сердце…

—…с тех пор, как я впервые тебя увидела. У меня просто со слухом проблемы. Но ты, наверное, и так это заметил.

Лука замирает в нерешительности, продолжая улыбаться, и Маринетт целует его прежде, чем он успеет сострить в ответ: касается сухими губами растянутого в улыбке рта, выдыхает и ощущает, как зажигаются заново отпечатки от джойнта — одного на двоих. И, чувствуя, как ее тянут еще ближе, как прижимают горячие ладони к красным от слез щекам, как целуют в ответ отчаянно и быстро, словно и не надеялись никогда, Маринетт кажется, что, будь они сейчас в Париже, никакая акума была бы ей не страшна.

***

Они возвращаются в Париж вечером воскресенья, прихватив с собой облюбованную квами корзину от конфет и открытки с Аббатством. Не на такси, конечно — пробки в такое время предполагают, что из машины вы пойдете сразу на работу. Макс выуживает их из безлюдного переулка и задумчиво хмыкает, глядя на их шеи, спрятанные за наспех купленными платками, и посверкивая темными очками, на что Маринетт краснеет, словно ей опять четырнадцать.

Уже лежа в постели и стараясь не думать о завтрашних занятиях и возможном патруле, Маринетт вдруг понимает, что впервые за долгое время может дышать в черте города, в своей комнате, не пытаясь сбежать на «Либерти» или в коммуну, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться. Ей и не нужно.

Немного подумав, она пишет Луке (имя, змея, нота): «Придешь ко мне завтра? У меня есть пара идей для костюмов».

«Через дверь или через крышу?», приходит ответ.

Маринетт не может перестать улыбаться.


	6. Никто не навредит вам, пока я рядом (Хлоя)

Будильник заведен на четыре тридцать.

Хлоя стягивает с лица маску для сна и долго пялится в потолок. Каждое утро похоже на пытку сродни той, что показывают в фильмах, которые смотрит Лука. Что-то про капли воды на макушке или вроде того, — Хлоя не помнит точно, потому что всегда закрывает уши и жмурится, лишь бы избежать очередной порции информационного шума. Ей достаточно знать о пытке бамбуком. И еще об одной, ежедневной, той, которую предстоит пережить.

Снова.

Солнечный свет не проникает в квартиру Хлои. Тяжелые шторы, привезенные матерью из Нью-Йорка, не вписываются в типично французскую обстановку, но это одна из тех немногих вещей, которыми Буржуа не готова жертвовать во имя мнимого идеала, который приписывается ей в газетах.

Утро расписано уже давно: уход за лицом, разминка, йога, три минуты бессмысленного «сидеть и сверлить взглядом стену, пока не потекут слезы». Кофе с энергетиком на тот случай, если легла позже двенадцати. Потом — музыка на ноутбуке, чтобы тишина не давила на уши; включать музыку сразу нельзя без риска для здоровья (или техники) — все звуки после сна раздражают. Вслед за музыкой пять минут на соцсети, в директ за нее ответит Сабрина, а в твиттере люди сейчас как раз ложатся спать. Утро, наверное, единственное время, когда Хлою не донимают. Обычно не донимают.

Она тушит овощи на кокосовом молоке и как раз заливает куркуму кипятком, чтобы красные пятна не расползлись по лицу, когда телефон начинает трезвонить. Поллен, дремлющая на столешнице, подскакивает с жужжанием, дезориентированная и еще сонная, и Хлоя успокаивающе гладит ее кончиками пальцев по макушке.

Второй телефон Адриана высвечивается одновременно на ноутбуке и экране телефона, и Хлое приходится сжать переносицу пальцами, прежде чем открыть окно сообщений.

Вслед за окном сообщений ей приходится распахнуть и обычное окно, едва не запутавшись в шторах. Поллен за спиной тихо попискивает от ужаса, и Хлоя придерживает тяжелую ткань, чтобы та не запачкалась. Кот улыбается немного криво, как тогда, под действием препаратов, опутанный проводами и едва не привязанный к собственной кровати, и растягивается на полу с грацией, достойной фигуриста. Кровь расползается змейками под его спиной и забивается в стыки паркетных досок, и, бьется в голове Хлои единственной мыслью, в детстве она совсем не так представляла себе работу супергероев.

***

Плагг забивается в кладовку с сыром сразу, как заканчивается регенерация. Адриан сворачивается клубком на диване в смежном зале, прижимая ладонь к новым рубцам, и Хлоя давит в себе эгоистичное желание запереть его в этой квартире. Шторы снова плотно задернуты, но на этот раз не из-за света. Хотя, конечно, и из-за него: вспышки камер могут достать даже на седьмом этаже. Адриан отказывается уходить в комнату, где окон нет вовсе, специально скрытую от посторонних глаз, и, хотя его телефон разрывается, — Маринетт, должно быть, сходит с ума, — он не двигается.

Хлоя помешивает овощи и все сильнее сжимает лопатку в руках.

Оттирать паркет от крови всегда тяжело. Настолько, что в какой-то момент Буржуа перестает пытаться: просто смывает все, что не успело забиться в щели, не обращая внимания на красные разводы, и ставит очередную галочку в списке на страницах ежедневника. Когда галочек будет достаточно, она устроит ремонт. Снимет весь паркет, положит плитку и не будет больше беспокоиться о том, что квартира напоминает поле боя.

Настоящая сущность Хлои — под всеми этими безуглеводными диетами, отретушированными снимками в журналах и полками, забитыми Шанель, — состоит из плохих жизненных решений, недосыпа и сока сельдерея, который она глотает в перерывах между съемками, интервью и прыжками по крышам. Быть публичной личностью куда веселее, когда тебе четырнадцать, твой переходный возраст запаздывает вместе с подростковыми прыщами, а за спиной всегда стоит папочка, готовый решить проблемы.

То, что прощается четырнадцатилетним девочкам, убивает всех, кому за двадцать пять.

Хлое сейчас двадцать четыре.

— Я почти поймал ее, — голос у Адриана бесцветный, при желании его можно было бы заглушить шипением сковородки. Хлоя отрубает вай-фай на ноутбуке, чтобы уведомления об отметках супергеройских аккаунтов перестали нарушать тишину бесконечным пиликаньем, выключает газ и присаживается на подлокотник.

— Бабочку?

— У нее какая-то нездоровая тяга именно ко мне, — Хлоя хмыкает, осторожно поглаживая спутанные волосы на макушке, и Адриан подставляется под теплую ладонь. — Багибу пыталась вызвонить тебя или Банникс, когда пошел обратный отсчет, но было уже поздно. С каждым разом ее ловушки становятся все опаснее. Хорошо, что близняшки не пострадали.

— Пора перестать патрулировать ночью, Адрикинс, ты ведь и сам знаешь, — срабатывает таймер и Хлоя машет свободной рукой, чтобы Поллен отключила духовку. — В темноте бегать за тенью бесполезно. Может, ввести комендантский час или вроде того? Люди не будут подвергаться атакам во сне. Далеко не все работают круглосуточно, а нам за это даже не платят.

Адриан смеется, и сцепляет свою руку с рукой Хлои. Глаза у него закрываются.

— Ты ведь разберешься с журналистами сегодня?

— Конечно, — улыбается Хлоя, и кажется, что от одного прикосновения ее лицо потрескается, точно фарфор. — Как и всегда.

Она с параноидальной педантичностью проверяет окна, двери, вытяжки, оставляет на столе записку с перечислением всего съедобного, что есть на кухне. Адриан спит, завернувшись в ее любимый плед, и пятно крови на паркете медленно пропитывает уголок шторы.

***

Из лифта она выходит с неестественно прямой спиной. Заколка прячется под шляпой, покрасневшие глаза — под солнечными очками; отец мог бы сейчас спутать ее с матерью. Поллен беспокойно возится в сумочке, и Хлоя осторожно сжимает ту в руке.

Вспышки камер ослепляют ее еще до того, как открывается входная дверь.

— Мадам Буржуа, Кота Нуара видели сегодня у вашей квартиры!

— Мадам Буржуа, Кот Нуар ранен?

— Мадам Буржуа!..

Хлоя останавливается перед этой спущенной с цепей сварой голодных псов, по недоразумению названных журналистами, и холодно оглядывает их лица, освещенные жаждой сенсаций и плохо скрываемым голодом. Печатная журналистика почти мертва, напоминает себе Хлоя, и однажды людей заменят роботы. Так всем будет спокойнее. Расправляет плечи и поднимает руку, призывая всех замолчать. Подъехавший охранник отца, стоящий в паре шагов от нее, бессознательно цепляется рукой за портупею с пистолетом, — каждый микрофон видится ему оружием.

— Кот Нуар патрулировал улицы этой ночью, — говорит Хлоя медленно, и ее тоном можно заморозить Сену, — и был атакован акуманизированными Близнецами. Очевидно, что Бабочка действует методами, отличными от методов Бражника, и намеревается заполучить наши талисманы любыми способами, даже если они могут привести к летальному исходу. Кот Нуар в полном порядке, его жизнь вне опасности. Он отсыпается после ночной смены, во время которой, хочу напомнить, охранял ваш покой и сон. Прошу проявить понимание и не беспокоить его.

«Иначе вы вылетите со своих рабочих мест быстрее, чем подгонят мою машину», — читается между строк.

Волна журналистов редеет, хотя некоторые и продолжают выкрикивать вопросы. Хлоя отмахивается, чеканит каждый шаг, пока идет к подъехавшей машине, и ее шпильки едва не высекают искры из камня. Толпа расступается перед ней, будто Хлоя — ледокол. Солнечный свет вместе со вспышками камер, и неестественной утренней духотой, и запахом пыли вызывают привычную мигрень. Под всеми этим дизайнерскими нарядами, и ледяным самообладанием, которым нельзя было похвастаться в детстве, и поставленным голосом Хлоя — просто набор обезболивающих препаратов и строчка в медкарте, отмечающая ослабленную печень.

Хлопок двери отсекает любые звуки, и Поллен тут же вылетает из сумочки, устраиваясь в складках кардигана. Просится под пальцы, распушившись.

— Все прошло неплохо, — жужжит она.

— Да, — отзывается Хлоя устало, — прошло неплохо. Осталось каких-то двадцать часов до того, как этот день закончится. Жорж, давай к пекарне, я не успела позавтракать сегодня, и потом сразу к Сабрине.

— Да, мадам, — водитель переглядывается с охранником на переднем сиденье и улыбается ей в зеркало заднего вида, мягко поворачивая на главную улицу, чувствуя, как мадам Буржуа хочет попросить его переехать парочку журналистов.

Хлоя поглаживает жмурящуюся Поллен по макушке, прислонившись лбом к тонированному стеклу. Надо сказать Маринетт, что в следующий раз ей самой придется разбираться и с графиком дежурств, и с прессой. В конце концов, не одной же Хлое подвергать свою жизнь опасности. Не ей одной придирчиво рассматривать свои фото в газетах, давящих мелкие и самобытные издания кричащими заголовками и кучей сплетен. В этот раз, наверное, в статьях КвинБи с Нуаром либо поженят, либо похоронят.

Хлоя только надеется, что хоронить по-настоящему сегодня их не придется.


End file.
